


Jadi, Ini yang Kau Lakukan pada Adikku?

by Arina_Ash



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bottom Miya Osamu, Fluff, M/M, Miya Osamu Protection Skuad, Osamu Demam, Protective Kita Shinsuke, Protective Miya Atsumu, Sick Miya Osamu, Top Suna Rintarou
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arina_Ash/pseuds/Arina_Ash
Summary: Atsumu tahu Osamu dan Suna adalah sepasang kekasih. Meski berat menerima Suna mengambil Osamu darinya, Atsumu tidak bisa berbuat banyak. Namun ketika dia menemukan hickey di tubuh Osamu, Atsumu jadi bertanya-tanya apa yang dilakukan Suna pada adiknya, dan memutuskan untuk mencari tahunya, tapi seperti biasa ide Atsumu seratus persen gila.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Jadi, Ini yang Kau Lakukan pada Adikku?

**Author's Note:**

> Jadi, Ini yang Kau Lakukan pada Adikku?  
> Haikyuu @FurudateHaruichi  
> Pairing : Suna x Osamu? (Yup, Osamu is bottom) protectif Atsumu.  
> Warn : OOC AF, cerita nggak jelas, dan ... ayo bikin fluffy No Beta, jadiiiiii ........

Kembar Miya terkenal sebagai pasang voli yang menyeramkan. Meski mereka sering sekali bertengkar karena mulut Atsumu yang menyebalkan. Setidaknya semua orang tahu mereka saling menyayangi satu sama lain, karena kalau tidak Kita yang akan memastikan mereka melakukannya. Terbukti dengan sekalipun mereka bertengkar hebat hingga babak belur, keesokan harinya Miya bersaudara akan berjalan beriringan. Seolah plester yang masih menempel di muka mereka hanya aksesoris tambahan. 

Osamu menyayangi Atsumu. Kalau tidak dia pasti meninggalkan Atsumu tanpa makanan setiap pagi, karena ibu mereka lebih sering bekerja. Sementara Atsumu—meski tingkahnya menjengkelkan—menyayangi Osamu. Tidak terlalu terlihat, tetapi dia akan absen setiap kali Osamu jatuh sakit. Sekalipun Osamu terlihat lebih kuat darinya, adiknya itu selalu menjadi yang pertama jatuh sakit, sebelum dia tertular karena tidak mau meninggalkannya. Lagipula Osamu hanya menjadi adik laki-laki yang manis ketika pikirannya dikacaukan oleh demam. 

Seperti hari ini, ketika terbangun dia tidak mendengarkan suara air. Awalnya dia pikir Osamu meninggalkannya lagi, tetapi ketika dia turun dan menapati Osamu masih bergelung di tempat tidurnya, Atsumu tahu adiknya sedang tidak sehat. Atsumu menghela napasnya. Dia mengusap dahi Osamu, dan pipinya. Yup ... seratus persen demam.   
“Tsumu?” panggil Osamu lirih. Suaranya kering. Wajahnya memerah, dan matanya menatap tidak fokus. “Jam berapa sekarang?”

“Hampir jam tujuh,” jawab Atsumu. “Darimana kemarin? Kenapa bisa demam?” 

“Tidak ingat.”

Atsumu mengangguk. “Tidur saja. Aku ambilkan obat, dan kubuatkan sup.” 

“Tidak perlu,” balas Osamu. Dia mencoba bangkit, tetapi Atsumu menahan bahunya. “Aku bisa memasakan sup sendiri. Sup buatanmu tidak enak.”

Atsumu bersungut sebal. “Kubelikan,” gerutunya. “Tidur saja dulu! Perintah kakakmu!” 

Osamu memutar bola matanya, tetapi tidak membalas. Saat itulah Atsumu menemukan satu tanda kecoklatan di leher adiknya. Sedikit lebih bawah sehingga sulit untuk dilihat bila kerahnya tidak tersingkap. Hickey. Dia melihat Osamu yang bernapas berat, kemudian ke tanda itu lagi. Memastikan dia tidak salah lihat.

Dia tahu adiknya dan Suna adalah sepasang kekasih, tetapi Atsumu tidak tahu sampai mana hubungan mereka. Osamu tidak pernah mau menceritakannya, meski Atsumu memaksa. Dan Suna ... sudahlah, Atsumu tidak akan mendapat informasi apa pun dari lelaki pemalas itu. Hanya saja, dia tidak pernah berpikir hubungan mereka sejauh ini, karena demi tuhan, dia dan Sakusa Kiyoomi saja bergandengan tangan ketika kekasihnya sudah memastikan tangannya seratus persen bebas kuman. Berciuman hanya dua kali, itu saja tertutup masker yang langsung Sakusa buang. 

Dia tidak pernah mengira adiknya melakukan hal yang lebih. Tunggu! Jangan bilang mereka sudah bercinta? Atsumu mengacak-acak rambutnya. Dia tidak iri karena dia dan Sakusa belum pernah melakukannya, tetapi astaga Atsumu tahu siapa yang bottom di antara hubungan mereka, dan itu seratus persen adiknya. Suna meskipun terlihat seperti rubah pemalas, lebih licik dari pada penampilannya. Dan Osamu meski terlihat garang, lebih polos dari pada yang orang lain kira. 

Seketika pikiran buruk memasuki kepalanya. Apalagi Osamu yang sedang tak berdaya di depannya, memerah karena demam. Pikiran tololnya semakin menjadi-jadi.   
Dia harus mencari tahu, dan ini adalah saat yang tepat karena Osamu harus absen karena demam. Dia menatap adiknya sekali lagi, dan pada telepon pintar Osamu yang tergeletak di meja. Okay, dia punya ide, tetapi dia harus merawat Osamu sebelum pergi. Sial. Dia tidak ingin meninggalkan adiknya sendiri. 

Atsumu segera mengambil ponsel Osamu, dan berkata akan menghubungi sekolah dengan itu. Dia beralasan ponselnya mati, dan Osamu terlalu sakit untuk memprotes lebih jauh. Dia mengirim pesan pada Kita, dan meminta izin datang terlambat karena merawat Atsumu. Ya. Dia akan datang ke sekolah sebagai Osamu. 

Setelah membeli bubur, dan cat rambut, Atsumu segera merawat Osamu. Dia memastikan Osamu telah minum obat, dan tertidur pulas sebelum keluar kamar mandi, dengan rambut di cat keabu-abuan. Dia menatap dirinya di kaca. Sulit untuk meniru ekspresi Osamu, tetapi wajah mereka sama. Setidaknya dia harus sebisa mungkin terlihat tidak tertarik pada apa pun, yah ... kecuali makanan. 

“Aku pergi dulu.” 

Saatnya beraksi. 

Latihan pagi sudah selesai ketika Atsumu datang ke sekolah. Dia tidak repot-repot ke Gym, dan langsung ke kelas. Banyak sekali orang yang menyapa Osamu, tetapi tidak lebih dari sapaan hangat. Murni sebagai teman. Tidak ada lirikan menggoda, atau apa pun yang biasanya Atsumu terima. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Atsumu yang lebih ceria mendapat lebih banyak ketertarikan, tetapi Atsumu tidak menyangka Osamu terkenal dengan lebih ... menyenangkan? Hubungan Osamu dengan sekitarnya lebih sehat daripada yang Atsumu kira. 

Dia baru menyadari ini karena dia hampir tak pernah memperhatikan orang-orang yang berbicara dengan Osamu di sekolah.

Bahkan Suna yang baru selesai latihan melambaikan tangannya, dan tersenyum lembut. Jenis senyum yang Atsumu berani sumpah tidak pernah terpasang di sana, itu terasa salah. Atsumu mengingatkan dirinya sekali lagi, Suna tersenyum selembut ini karena dia mengira dirinya Osamu. 

“Samu!” sapa Suna. Dia berdiri di depannya, dan tampak tidak ingin melakukan apa pun. “Kita bilang kau harus merawat Tsumu, apa itu berarti kencan kita hari ini batal?”   
Oh, pikir Atsumu. Mereka ada janji kencan.

Atsumu mengangguk. Sekali pun wajah mereka sama, dia tidak percaya diri bisa mengelabui Suna dengan suaranya. Lagipula suara Atsumu sedikit lebih tinggi dari pada adiknya.   
Ekspresi Suna kemudian berubah menjadi sebersit rasa khawatir. “Apa kau juga sakit?” Atsumu menggeleng. “Kau yakin?”

Atsumu mengangguk. 

“Apa lehermu kurang enak?” 

Atsumu mengangguk sebagai jawaban. 

Suna menghela napasnya. “Temui aku istirahat nanti. Aku akan mencarikanmu sesuatu untuk meredakannya. Kalau kau merasa kurang sehat, meski hanya sedikit saja, istirahatlah di ruang kesehatan. Aku akan menemuimu secepat yang kubisa.”

Atsumu mengerjap. Oh ... Suna benar-benar manis, dan begitu perhatian pada Osamu. Apa mungkin Atsumu hanya berpikir berlebihan, ya? 

“Ingat pesanku, Okay?” 

Suna tersenyum kemudian mengusap rambut Atsumu, kemudian tangan Suna berjalan lambat, ke pipi lalu lehernya. Gerakan itu ... ah mungkin Suna hanya ingin mengecek apa kah Osamu sakit atau tidak. Apa sebaiknya dia hentikan saja? Apa lebih baik dia segera kembali dan merawat Osamu yang sendirian? Hanya karena rasa penasaran dari hickey di leher adiknya, dia harus meninggalkan Osamu sakit sendiri. Dia harus melewatkan hari-hari langka Osamu akan bertingkah lebih ‘adik’ dan bersikap manja. 

Istirahat, pikir Atsumu untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku akan menemui Suna saat istirahat, dan memastikan hubungan mereka aman kemudian aku akan pulang.

Sayangnya semua bayangan tentang hubungan adiknya masih ‘vanilla’ hancur begitu saja. Instingnya sebagai kakak benar. Tangan Suna terasa menyentuh bokongnya. Hanya tepukan ringan, tetapi kemudian mereka sama-sama membeku. Tangan Suna kembali menyentuh bokong Atsumu, sebelum si pemilik menarik tangan Suna dan berbalik dengan ekspresi siap menghajar Suna. 

“Kau bukan ....” Suna tergagap bingung. “Atsumu? What the hell?”

Cengkramannya pada pergelangan Suna semakin kuat. Sambil tersenyum kaumatisekarangSuna, Atsumu berkata, “Jadi, ini yang kau lakukan pada Adikku, hum?”   
Seketika darah terasa menghilang dari wajah Suna, karena astaga ... kalau kau pernah melihat Osamu marah dan ketakutan akan itu, maka Atsumu dua kali lipat lebih menyeramkan.

“Shit!”

Dalam sekejap Suna segera kabur, sementara Atsumu mengejarnya dengan sumpah serapah, siap menghajarnya hingga tewas. Ah ... dia ingat, karena itulah, mereka menyembunyikan tentang hubungan mereka. 

“Kemari kau, Sialan!” 

OooOooO

Osamu mengerjap bingung. Suna Rintarou, kekasihnya, duduk di depannya dengan wajah babak belur, dan Atsumu dengan rambut abu-abu—Osamu bahkan terlalu lelah untuk bertanya kenapa rambut Atsumu sewarna miliknya—menghalangi mereka, melipat tangannya dengan wajah sebal. Dia tidak tahu sama sekali apa yang terjadi. Di sebalah Suna, Kita Shinsuke menghela napas. Di tangannya ada sekantung makanan. Lengkap dengan Ojirou Aran yang seolah memegang papan I’m done with this shit. 

“Akan aku hangatkan buburnya,” tawar Kita kemudian beranjak. “Osamu kau benar sudah mendingan?” 

“Yeah,” katanya. Dia menatap Suna kemudian Atsumu. “Jadi, apa yang terjadi?” 

“Putus dari Suna sekarang, ‘Samu!” rengek Atsumu. “Beraninya dia menepuk bokongmu!”

Osamu mengerjap. “Apa, Suna?” 

“Dia menyamar jadi kau,” gerutunya. “Aku baru menyadarinya saat menyentuh bokongnya. Punyamu jelas lebih baik.”

“Apa kau bilang!” jerit Atsumu penuh kesal. Aran segera maju, untuk menghentikan Atsumu dari menghajar Suna untuk ke dua kalinya. Sementara itu Osamu menyembunyikan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya, tetapi Atsumu tidak melewatkannya. “Jangan malah tersipu karena kata-katanya, ‘Samu! Kakak tidak menerima. Kakak tidak mau kau berhubungan dengan orang mesum seperti Suna!” 

“Perlu kau catat, ‘Tsumu! Kita kembar. Kedua, aku yang menentukan dengan siapa aku berkencan.”

Suna menyeringai pada Atsumu dan membuat kakak kembarnya semakin kesal. 

“Dia menyentuhmu di depan umum! Aku tetap tidak terima!” 

Wajah Osamu merona. Sekalipun hari ini bukan dirinya yang mengalami, tetapi Suna memang senang sekali menyentuh bokongnya. Osamu pernah bertanya sekali, dan dia tidak ingin mempertanyakannya lagi karena rasa malunya tak tertahankan. Beruntung warna merah di wajahnya tertutup oleh demam yang sudah cukup turun.

“Kau marah hanya karena Sakusa tidak melakukan itu padamu.” 

“Bukan itu!” 

Atsumu mengacak rambutnya kesal. 

“Atsumu mendapat poinnya,” kata Kita ketika kembali dari dapur, dan cara bicaranya yang dingin cukup untuk membekukan semua pertengkaran Miya bersaudara. Lagipula kepala Osamu masih cukup pusing untuk melanjutkan pertengkaran lebih jauh. “Suna kau tidak boleh menyentuh Osamu sembarangan, terutama di publik.”

Atsumu mendengkus. “Tidak boleh meninggalkan hickey juga.”

Sontak Osamu segera menyentuh lehernya, sedikit ke bawah tempat hickey dari Suna terasa kembali panas. Itu adalah kali pertama Suna mencium tubuhnya, dan meninggalkan hickey yang membuat Osamu malu tiap kali melihatnya. 

“Diam!” desis Miya yang lebih muda. Suna tertawa kecil melihat reaksinya, dan seketika Osamu melotot padanya. Bukan berarti Suna akan berhenti tertawa juga. “Aku sudah besar. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri.”

“Oh, ya? Dengan membiarkan Suna menyentuhmu seenaknya, ya?”

“Cukup kalian berdua!” Miya bersaudara berjengit, terbungkap oleh perintah Kita. Kita meletakkan bubur hangat di depan Osamu, dan menatap Suna sungguh-sungguh. “Makanlah! Dan untuk kau Suna, kurasa apa yang kau lakukan memang keterlaluan.”

Setelah itu Suna mendapat banyak sekali omelan dari Kita dan Atsumu. Mereka bahkan membicarakan tentang aturan-aturan dalam hubungan mereka di depan Osamu seolah dia tidak ada di sana. Wajah Osamu merona malu, dan dia berharap bisa menemukan lubang terdekat dan menguburkan diri di sana.

Aran di sebelahnya hanya menghela napas, menatap obrolan mereka yang takkan berakhir dalam waktu dekat. Aran memilih untuk menunjuk bubur Osamu yang tak tersentuh.  
“Bagaimana keadaanmu?” 

“Terasa seperti perawan cilik yang melihat kekasihnya diomeli oleh ibu, dan kakak laki-lakinya yang terlalu protektif.”

Aran tertawa. “Setidaknya itu membuktikan mereka menyayangimu,” katanya selagi melipat tangannya. “Lagipula aku setuju dengan Atsumu dan Kita. Suna keterlaluan.”

Osamu menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang kasar. “Jangan kau juga, Aran! Jangan kau juga!”

**Author's Note:**

> Mampus! Osamu Miya protection Skuad terbentuk bwahahahahhaa   
> Ini ceritanya aku suka liat Fanart Suna megang bokong Osamu mentang-mentang bokongnya anu, kan jadi pengen bikin Suna jera yak ... Aku nggak tahu mau ngeend gimana, awalnya mau sampe Suna dihajar, tapi kok nanggung, akhirnya sekalian saja bwahahahaha ... Aku nggak tahu kalian suka sama cerita ini atau enggak, tapi namanya juga aku, nulis sesuka hati. Well ... sampai jumpa di fanfic lain. 
> 
> ArinaAsh


End file.
